My Beloved Assassin
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Ketika cinta harus berlabuh pada seorang pembunuh bayaran. Apa yang harus Rin lakukan? Bertahan? atau Tinggalkan? yang penasaran mampir sini yuks XD


**Hai minna-sama! Apa kabar?**

 **Makasih ya udah mau mampir kesini :'D**

 **Fufufu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaudah langsung aja ya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh.. WARNING!**

" **VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang gak suka silahkan tekan 'back' atau 'close' aja sekalian :'D /heh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Selamat membacaaaa…semoga sukaaaaa /kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Len X Rin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sepuluh hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang misterius. Dia menolongku dari segerombolan penjahat. Dia menghabisi para penjahat itu sendirian. Karena saat itu cukup gelap aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Yang aku ingat adalah sorot matanya yang dingin namun indah dan juga suaranya yang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berbicara dan akhirnya aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi…"

"Kalau kalian berjodoh pasti akan bertemu lagi" Ucap sahabatku, Gumi.

"Semuanya kembali lah ke tempat duduk masing-masing" Ucap Meiko _-sensei_. "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Nah kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang masuk kedalam kelas. Dia berdiri sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Len Kagamine dari Kyoto" Ucapnya.

 _ **Dhegh**_ …

Suara anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan suara laki-laki yang menolongku saat itu. Tidak lama kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya dan itu semakin meyakinkanku bahwa ada kemungkinan dia lah yang menolongku saat itu.

"Kagamine- _san_ kau boleh duduk di samping Rin _-chan_ " Ucap Meiko _-sensei_. Dia pun menurut dan berjalan perlahan menuju bangku di sebelahku. Aku pun terus menatapnya dan dia pun menatap balik dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat itu.

" _A-ano_ …"

". . ." Dia menatapku dengan dingin.

"Aku Rin, kita berteman ya" Kataku.

"Tidak mau"

 _ **JLEB**_ …

"E-eh…" Seketika aku pun membatu. Suara angin pun rasanya terdengar jelas di kedua telingaku.

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung aku melihat Len hanya diam sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan modal nekad akhirnya aku menawarinya untuk melihat buku pelajaranku.

"Aku tidak butuh"

Begitulah jawabannya. Baru kali ini ada yang bersikap sedingin ini padaku. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan T^T.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasanya aku dan Gumi makan bekal yang kami bawa dari rumah di kelas bersama-sama.

"Kagamine _-san_ kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Gumi.

" _Urusai_ " Jawabnya sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya.

"R-Rin- _chan_ , Kagamine _-san_ menakutkan ya" Bisik Gumi padaku.

" _H-Hiiiiiiii_ …." Aku terkejut saat Len melirik ke arahku dan juga Gumi.

Saat jam pulang sekolah aku di panggil ke ruang guru dan saat masuk kesana aku melihat Len sedang berdiri di depan meja wali kelas kami, Luka _-sensei_.

"Rin- _chan_ ayo kemari" Kata Luka _-sensei_. Aku pun berjalan menuju mejanya dengan diiringi tatapan sadis dari Len.

"A-ada apa _sensei_?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Luka- _sensei_ menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Len _-kun_ tidak tau jalan pulang" Ucap Luka _-sensei_.

"H-HA?!" Aku terkejut.

"Jadi aku ingin kau mengantarkannya"

" _APA? AKU? AKU MENGANTAR PULANG SEORANG LAKI-LAKI?!"_ Ucapku dalam hati.

"Dia masih belum tau banyak mengenai tempat-tempat di daerah sini. Jadi tolong ya"

"B-baik" Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. T-tapi kenapa harus aku?

* * *

Akhirnya aku dan Len pun pulang bersama. Kami berjalan ke stasiun bersama dengan jarak yang cukup lebar.

" _Ahh…mama aku takut. Tolong ak—"_

 _ **Dugh**_ …

Karena sibuk ketakutan akhirnya aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh disana.

" _Pfft_ …"

"Sakit…" Aku mengusap jidatku yang terbentur.

"Hahahahaha"

"Kenapa ka—" Aku terkejut saat melihat Len tertawa.

"Coba lakukan sekali lagi" Ucapnya.

"E-eh?!"

"Hahahaha"

"B-BAKA!" Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. " _Dasar bodoh! Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan malu ku? Dia jahat sekali…_ "

Dan saat aku sudah meninggalkannya cukup jauh tiba-tiba banyak orang-orang yang berlarian ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

"Katanya barusan ada yang tertabrak mobil"

"Kasihan sekali, katanya tubuhnya hancur"

"Iya, katanya yang tertabrak itu seorang siswa laki-laki"

" _Siswa laki-laki?_ " Aku terkejut dan kembali berlari ke tempat aku meninggalkan Len tadi. Dan setelah sampai disana aku kesusahan untuk menemukan Len karena kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak. " _Aku harap yang tertabrak itu bukan kau_ ". Aku pun mencoba ikut berdesak-desakkan agar bisa melihat korban lebih jelas lagi. Kemudian aku semakin terkejut ketika melihat korban yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

"Ka-Kagamine…- _san_ " Air mataku seketika mengalir begitu saja. "KAGAMINE-SAN!"

"Apa?" Sahut orang yang ada di belakangku. Aku pun langsung membalikkan badan dan menemukan Len yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku.

". . ." Aku menatap Len dengan serius. Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia benar-benar Len atau hanya hantunya Len. "Kau hidup?" Tanyaku. Dia terdiam dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan dia pun pergi meninggalkanku dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana. "Kaga—"

 _ **Brugh**_ _…_ aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hahahaha" Len kembali tertawa. Aku pun hanya menangis dengan posisi badan yang masih menempel dengan tanah. Kemudian Len mengangkatku seperti mengangkat karung beras.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? _Hiks_ "

". . ."

Len membawaku ke taman dekat stasiun dan menurunkanku di kursi taman.

"Ada a—" Len langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ikut aku" Len menarik tanganku dan kami pun berjongkok di belakang kursi taman. Tidak lama setelah itu ada tiga orang berjubah putih berjalan melewati taman.

"Mereka menakutkan" Kataku. Len langsung mendorongku dan aku kembali terjatuh. "Kau i—"

"Hahaha" Len lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kenapa kau terus menertawaiku?!"

"Karena kau aneh"

 _ **JLEB…**_

 _ **WUSSHH…**_

"Sudah cukup! Selamat tinggal!" Kataku yang kembali berjalan meninggalkannya.

". . ." Tiba-tiba Len menahan tanganku.

"Kag—" Aku terkejut dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan seakan-akan dia ingin bilang jangan pergi.

"Ja…jang…jangan"

"Eh?"

"Ngh!" Len langsung melepaskan tanganku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Kami berdua pun saling diam satu sama lain.

"Ayo pulang" Kataku. Len hanya diam. Aku mulai kembali berjalan dan Len mengikutiku dari belakang.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit, akhirnya aku pun sampai ke alamat yang ingin di tuju Len.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanyaku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Len balik bertanya.

"Dari sini kau tinggal lurus lalu belok ke kanan setelah itu kau akan menemukan toko bunga lalu ambil jalan ke kanan dan kau akan menemukan tempat tinggalku" Jawabku. Len terlihat kebingungan dengan penjelasanku. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok ya" Kataku.

"Sampai besok?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu artinya kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu saja"

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Len lagi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Len sedikit terkejut dan kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut. Jujur saja sebenarnya tingkah Len itu cukup aneh bagiku atau itu karena aku baru mengenalnya? Anak baru ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

* * *

Pagi harinya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Len dengan gaya sok akrab.

"Kagamine _-kun ohayou!_ " Sapaku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"!" Len terlihat terkejut dan dia hanya memandangiku tanpa membalas sapaanku.

"Rin _-chan_! Awas!" Teriak Gumi.

"E-eh—"

 _ **Brugh…**_ aku terpeleset lantai yang basah.

" _ITAI! ITAI! Huwaaaa"_ Kataku sambil menangis.

" _Pfftt_.." Len tertawa sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku.

"Rin _-chan daijoubu?"_ Tanya Gumi yang membantuku berdiri.

"Kakiku sakiiiit" Jawabku.

"Kau bisa berja—"

Tiba-tiba Len langsung menggendongku dan membawaku keluar kelas.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" Tanyaku yang masih menahan sakit.

"Rumah sakit"

"APA?! Di bawa ke UKS saja sudah cukup" Kataku. Len terdiam dan menatapku dengan tatapan biasanya. "Kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku…"

"Hng?"

"Aku tidak tau UKSnya dimana" Ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Bwahahahaha" Aku tiba-tiba tertawa saat mendengarnya. Kemudian Len membuka jendela selebar mungkin. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Melemparmu keluar" Jawabnya.

"A-APA?! Kau gila! Ini kan lantai 2!" Aku panik. Len hanya diam dan mulai mengeluarkan tubuhku. " _G-gomen! Gomen! Gomennasaaaaaiiiiii_ " Aku refleks memeluk Len.

" _Pfftt_ …"

". . ." Aku masih gemetaran.

"Hahahaha…lucu hahahaha" Kata Len sambil berjalan membawaku pergi.

" _Geezzzz_ " Aku menarik-narik rambut Len.

"Lepaskan" Katanya.

" _Baka baka baka_ "

Dan saat kami berdua sampai di UKS…

"Rin- _chan_ kau sak—"

 _ **Brugh**_ …Len menjatuhkanku di atas kasur begitu saja.

" _Itaaaaiiiiiiii_ " Aku kembali menangis.

" _A-are_?" Luka _-sensei_ kebingungan.

Len keluar UKS tanpa berkata apapun. Kemudian Luka- _sensei_ yang baik hati merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Saat jam istirahat tiba aku di tinggalkan seorang diri di UKS dengan keadaan kelaparan.

"Bekalku ada di tas, mau aku ambil tapi kakiku sakit" Kataku.

 _ **Drrkk**_ …seseorang membuka pintu UKS dan aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

". . ."

"Bekalku!" Kataku sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang dibawakan oleh…"Kagamine- _kun_ …"

". . ." Len hanya diam dan menatapku dengan sinis. Aku pun tidak memperdulikannya dan sibuk memakan bekalku. Len hanya diam dan terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

" _Dia ini memang hobi memandang orang seperti itu ya_ " Ucapku dalam hati. "Kau mau?" Aku menawari bekal makan siangku padanya.

"Tida—"

Aku langsung menyuapinya saat dia membuka mulutnya. Len langsung menjaga jarak denganku dan wajahnya memerah.

"E-eh?"

". . ." Len keluar UKS dengan berlari.

" _TUHAN! APA MASAKANKU TIDAK ENAK?!"_ Aku terpukul dengan reaksi Len barusan. Tibs-tiba Len kembali dan…

"Tangkap"

Dia memberiku jus jeruk.

" _Ariga—"_ Len kembali pergi sebelum aku berterimakasih.

Saat jam pulang sekolah tiba aku masih terbaring di UKS. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caraku untuk pulang ke rumah.

 _ **Dugh**_.. seseorang melemparkan tas ke arahku.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Kataku.

"Ayo pulang" Ucap anak laki-laki yang bersandar pada pintu UKS.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Dia pun berjalan mendekatiku dengan santai.

"Kau mau ap—"

Len duduk di kasur membelakangiku.

"Ayo pulang" Katanya lagi sambil memintaku untuk naik ke punggungnya. Karena keadaanku yang seperti ini akhirnya aku pun mau tidak mau harus naik ke punggungnya. "Kau berat" Ucapnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Kataku sambil menarik-narik rambutnya yang terikat rapi.

Saat berjalan keluar, banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami berdua. Karena malu akhirnya aku menutupi wajahku dengan jaket. Tapi Len, dia tetap tenang dan tidak peduli dengan mata orang-orang yang tertuju pada kami berdua.

"Kau tidak malu?" Tanyaku.

". . ." Len hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. "Hey…" Panggil Len.

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih suka di gendong seperti ini atau seperti kemarin?"

"Kemarin?"

Ahh…iya kemarin dia menggendongku seperti menggendong karung beras (_ _").

"Suka yang mana?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Tentu saja aku lebih suka seperti ini" Jawabku. Len sedikit tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Len membawaku ke ruang ganti wanita.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Len langsung mengacak-ngacak isi tasku dan melemparkan baju olahraga padaku.

"Kalau kau pakai rok pendek begitu aku jadi tidak tenang" Ucap Len sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

". . ." Aku terkejut.

"Nanti akan banyak orang yang akan memperhatikanmu, terutama bagian rok mu" Wajah Len mulai memerah begitu juga denganku. "Aku akan menunggu di luar. Kalau sudah selesai nanti panggil aku" Katanya lagi sambil berjalan keluar.

" _Dia ingin melindungiku dari tatapan orang-orang jahil ya?_ " Pikirku. "Aku sudah selesai" Kataku. Len langsung masuk dan kembali menggendongku.

"Pegangan yang benar" Kata Len. Aku memegang erat rambutnya. "Bukan disitu"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Lakukan seperti kau sedang memelukku" Jawabnya.

"Begini?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit malu.

"Hm" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Len pun berjalan keluar sekolah sambil menggendongku.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan menuju stasiun tanpa sengaja aku melihat penjual _takoyaki_ di sebrang jalan. Aku yang hobinya memang makan ini tentu saja tidak tinggal diam.

"STOOOOOP!" Kataku sambil tidak sengaja mencekik leher Len.

"A-ada apa?!" Len terkejut sambil mengusap-ngusap lehernya.

"Aku mau jajan"

"Ha?"

"Ayo kita ke sebrang jalan!" Aku menunjuk ke arah penjual _takoyaki._

"Ahh… lupakan saja" Cetusnya.

"Humph!" Aku mengembungkan pipiku sambil mencabuti helaian rambut Len.

"!"

Akhirnya Len menyerah dan menurut padaku.

"Ini nona" Kata penjual _takoyaki._

"Kagamine- _kun_ tolong ambilkan dompetku di dalam tas" Pintaku.

". . ." Len hanya diam dan mengambil selembar uang dan memberikannya pada penjual _takoyaki_ tersebut.

"Ini kembaliannya"

"Simpan saja" Kata Len yang kembali berjalan sambil menggendongku.

"Uangmu nanti aku ganti ya"

"Tidak usah" Balasnya.

"Ini…" Aku menyuapi satu _takoyaki_ padanya. "Ayo buka mulutmu"

". . ." Len membuka mulutnya dengan malu-malu.

"Enak kan?"

". . ." Len hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Saat di dalam kereta aku tetap di gendong Len karena tempat duduknya yang penuh.

* * *

Saat kami hampir sampai, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang seperti Len berjalan masuk kedalam tempat tinggal Len.

". . ." Len tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan.

"Len" Panggil laki-laki itu. Len menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Len tidak menjawab dan kembali berjalan.

"Itu siapa?" Tanyaku. Len diam dan tidak menjawab. "Temanmu? Atau saudaramu?"

"Itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu" Jawab Len.

"Humph.."

"K-kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Len. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali mengganggukkan kepalaku. "Tempat tinggalmu bobrok"

 _ **JLEB**_ …

"Setidaknya sewanya murah" Kataku.

"Kamarmu yang mana?" Tanya Len. Aku menunjuk ke kamar yang ada di lantai 3. Len berjalan perlahan saat menaiki tangga. Berulang kali dia memintaku untuk berpegangan agar tidak jatuh.

Kemudian dia menurunkanku tepat di depan kamar.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hm. Aku yakin!"

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Itu obat penghilang rasa sakit. Besok aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu ke sekolah" Jawabnya sambil berjalan pergi dari tempat tinggalku.

Setelah dia pergi aku pun masuk kedalam dengan perlahan. Aku mengambil air minum yang ada di dalam tas dan meminum obat pemberiannya. Secara ajaib rasa sakit di kakiku lenyap begitu saja. Untuk meyakinkannya aku pun mencoba melompat dan berlari di tempat.

"A-aneh…"

* * *

Esok paginya Len benar-benar datang menjemputku.

"Kagamine- _kuun_!" Panggilku sambil berlari keluar. "Lihat! Kakiku sudah sembuh! Terimakasih yaa"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang kemarin sedang memperhatikan aku dan Len dari kejauhan. Len yang menyadarinya juga langsung membalikkan badannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

"Dia itu siapa?" Tanyaku. Len hanya diam.

"Besok aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Bisa kau sampaikan itu pada ketua kelas?"

"Tentu"

Kami pun berangkat bersama.

* * *

Esok harinya Len benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah dan itu berlangsung selama hampir satu minggu. Setiap kali aku melewati tempat tinggalnya, aku selalu merasakan tidak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya karena punya nomor hp nya saja tidak, alamat e-mailnya juga tidak punya.

"Rin _-chan_ kenapa lemas begitu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa"

"Kau rindu Kagamine _-san_ ya?"

"H-HE?!" Aku terkejut. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Soalnya baru dua hari sekolah disini kalian sudah sangat akrab" Jawab Gumi. "Padahal yang lain saja susah sekali untuk dapat bicara dengannya"

"Tunggu…" Kataku yang berhenti di depan madding sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gumi. "H-Heee! Hakim agung di temukan tewas di ruang kerjanya, di duga para pembunuh bayaran professional yang melakukannya!" Gumi terlihat tertarik dengan berita yang ada disana. "Untuk semua siswa di ingatkan untuk hati-hati karena belakangan ini ada orang asing yang sedang mengintai sekolah! Aaa itu mengerikan"

Ketika Gumi sibuk membaca semua berita yang tertempel disana, aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya sambil duduk dan tidak lama kemudian…seseorang melempariku dengan kulit pisang.

"H-hey!"

"Hahahaha"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan Len yang sedang tertawa.

"K-Kagamine _-san_ " Gumi terkejut. Len berjalan mendekati madding dan membaca beberapa berita yang ada disana.

"Media itu suka melebih-lebihkan" Ucapnya.

"Hey selama ini kau kemana?" Tanyaku. Len tidak menjawab kemudian dia merobek salah satu berita yang ada disana.

"Jangan di—hiiiiiii" Gumi langsung lari ke belakangku saat Len menatapnya dengan sinis.

". . ." Len terdiam. "Taman hiburan?" Len membaca salah satu poster kegiatan yang akan di lakukan kelas kami.

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak.." Jawabnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Ntah kenapa _feeling_ ku mengatakan jika dia sebenarnya ingin ikut hanya saja dia malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan pada akhirnya aku mendaftarkannya ke ketua kelas.

"Baiklah, berikan tiket ini padanya" Kata ketua kelas.

Kemudian aku pun berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Kag—" Aku melihat Len yang sedang tertidur pulas. Karena jam pelajaran pertama kosong jadi rasanya tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkannya tetap tertidur. Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat ekspresi Len yang berubah. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan, keringat mulai mengalir ke pipinya. ". . ." Aku pun mengusap keringatnya dengan tissue yang ku miliki. Tapi setelah itu Len terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. Len hanya diam dan memandangiku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu saat tertidur?" Tanya Len. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Syukurlah.." Dia terlihat sedikit lega.

"Kau mimpi apa?" Tanyaku yang penasaran, tapi Len tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Oh iya! Ini untukmu" Aku memberikan tiket ke taman hiburan padanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja untuk bisa bermain disana" Jawabku.

". . ." Len menyimpan tiket itu kedalam dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Ini…" Dia menyerahkan uangnya padaku.

"Kau simpan saja. Anggap saja sebagai penebus _takoyaki_ ku yang waktu itu" Balasku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tau lokasi taman hiburan itu?"

". . ." Len menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tanyaku lagi. Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau ini pemalu ya?"

"Kau ini tidak tau malu ya?"

"APA?!" Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya. Len hanya diam dan mulai membaca buku. "Hey hey" Aku terus mengganggu Len. "Besok aku yang ke tempatmu atau kau yang ke tempatku atau kita janjian di stasiun saja?"

"Dimana saja tapi jangan datang ke rumah itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja kata-kataku"

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun ya, aku minta nomor hp mu" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan hp dari tas.

"Tidak mau"

"Alamat e-mail?"

"Tidak mau"

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghubungimu nanti?"

"Huh…" Len menghela napas dan merebut hp-ku. "Sekarang jangan ganggu aku"

" _Nee nee_.." Aku menarik-narik lengan baju Len.

"Apa lagi?!" Len mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara pada yang lainnya?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Kenapa kau hanya bicara padaku?"

"Karena kau bodoh"

 _ **JLEB…**_

Itu adalah pengakhir pembicaraan kami hari ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku mencoba menghubungi Len di pagi hari.

" **Jam 9 aku tunggu di Stasiun"**

" _ **Akan aku usahakan"**_

Apa-apaan balasannya ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau dia sampai terlambat.

 _ **JRENG…**_

Tepat jam 9 dan Len belum ada di stasiun.

" **Kau dimana?"**

Len tidak membalas pesanku dan akhirnya aku pun menunggunya seorang diri di stasiun. Gumi beberapa kali menelponku tapi aku selalu menjawab jika aku masih menunggu Len karena kami sudah berjanji untuk pergi kesana bersama-sama.

" _Berita pagi ini. Pemegang saham tertinggi perusahaan *sensor* ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tidak di temukan sidik jari pelaku di pisau yang berada disamping korban. Tapi polisi berhasil mene—"_

"Aku terlambat" Ucap Len yang baru sampai.

"Iya! Kau sudah terlambat satu jam lebih!" Kataku.

" _Berikut adalah beberapa sketsa orang yang di duga adalah pelaku pembunuhan berencana tersebut_ "

"Aku mau lihaaat!" Kataku tapi Len langsung menarik tanganku dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa melihat kelanjutan dari berita itu.

Saat di dalam kereta aku terus mengembungkan pipiku di hadapan Len.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"Humph…"

"Mau marah sampai kapan?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Humph!"

". . ." Len memberikan coklat padaku.

"W-whaaaa" Aku sedikit tergiur. "Humph!" Kemudian Len menambah coklatnya menjadi tiga buah.

"Hm?" Len tersenyum.

"Aku memaafkanmuuuuu!" Aku langsung mengambil ketiga coklat itu.

* * *

Kami berdua pun sampai di taman bermain.

"Ayo cepat!" Aku menarik-narik tangan Len.

Setelah masuk kedalam aku langsung menanyakan dia ingin naik yang mana lalu dia menjawab apapun boleh. Jadi akhirnya aku memilih wahana yang paling ekstrim.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Len. Aku menganggukkan kepala.

Dan saat selesai, tubuhku tidak berhenti gemetaran.

" _Aku pikir aku akan mati_ " Batinku. Tadinya aku ingin membuatnya ketakutan tapi rasanya hal itu jadi berbalik padaku dan Len justru terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Andai tadi ada yang jatuh…" Ucapnya.

"H-ha?!"

"Dan yang jatuh itu adalah kau" Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini benar-benar membenciku ya?!"

"Ayo kita naik itu" Len menunjuk salah satu wahana yang cukup menyeramkan lagi bagiku.

"Ta—" Len langsung menarik tanganku. Ya apa boleh buat untuk kali ini saja sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

 _ **Degh…degh…degh…degh…degh…**_

Jantungku terus berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Dan lalu…

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sedangkan Len…dia hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai sesuatu yang ekstrim. Dan saat turun, kakiku benar-benar sulit untuk di gerakkan. Tubuhku terus gemetaran. Tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada Len. Saat mencoba berjalan, aku malah terjatuh.

"Ngh?" Len langsung berjalan menghampiriku. "Kau ketakutan?" Tanya Len sambil tersenyum.

". . ." Aku yang masih syok pun menatap wajah Len dengan tatapan takut.

"Hee…" Len membelai wajahku. "Coba perlihatkan ekspresi ketakutanmu yang lain" Ucapnya.

". . ." Aku semakin ketakutan dengan ekspresi wajah yang di tunjukkan Len.

"Hahahahaha" Len tertawa. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Aku hanya bercanda" Katanya sambil menggendongku. "Kau ketakutan sekali ya?" Tanyanya lagi yang merasakan tubuhku masih gemetar.

Akhirnya aku dan Len memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Jeruk…" Ucapku saat melihat boneka jeruk.

"Hm?" Len melihat ke arah permainan menembak dimana salah satu hadiahnya adalah boneka jeruk. "Kau mau?" Tanya Len.

"Mau!" Aku langsung berdiri dari kursi. "Aduh kepalaku…" Aku kembali terduduk.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu" Kata Len sambil berjalan menuju arena permainan menembak tersebut.

 _ **Dor…Dor…Dor…**_

Len menembak sebanyak tiga kali dengan waktu yang hampir berdekatan dan ketiga hadiah yang dia incar pun di dapatkannya dengan mudah. Kemudian dia kelihatan sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan penjaga arena menembak tersebut, Len seperti menukarkan semua hadiahnya dengan 2 boneka jeruk dan 2 gantungan hp berbentuk jeruk.

"Ini semuanya untukmu"

" _Arigato_ , Kagamine _-kun_ " Aku langsung memeluk kedua boneka pemberiannya.

"Aku merasa aneh kalau terus menerus di panggil Kagamine olehmu"

"Kalau begitu, Len. Bagaimana?"

"Hm…" Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Rin"

"Rinny, aku mau panggil kau begitu" Ucapnya sambil menarik-narik pitaku.

"Apa ini tandanya kita berteman?" Tanyaku.

"T-teman?"

Len tiba-tiba terlihat bingung dan juga sedikit gelisah.

"Len?" Panggilku. Len tersenyum.

"Iya, kita te—awas!" Len langsung menarik tanganku. Dan akhirnya aku selamat dari lampu taman yang terjatuh.

"S-selamat" Kataku.

". . ." Len langsung menarikku sambil berlari.

"Len! Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku. Len hanya terdiam dan segera menghampiri teman-teman kelas yang lainnya.

"Rin _-chan_ , Kagamine _-kun_ " Gumi melambaikan tangannya. "Kami semua sudah menunggu kalian. Ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama"

"Ayo!" Kataku dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba Len melepaskan tangannya dariku. "Len?"

"Aku harus pergi" Len langsung berlari meninggalkan kami semua. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Len, dia terlihat begitu aneh saat kejadian tadi.

Akhirnya kami pun bersenang-senang tanpa Len. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan padanya tapi dia tidak membalasnya. Ketika teman-temanku yang lain asyik menjelajahi berbagai wahana, aku hanya duduk sambil memeluk kedua boneka jeruk pemberian Len. Tidak tau kenapa pikiranku jadi penuh dengan dirinya.

 _ **Drrrttt**_ … ada pesan masuk.

" _ **Aku baik-baik saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"**_

 _Feeling_ ku kembali mengatakan bahwa kalimat _'aku baik-baik saja_ ' yang dikatakannya adalah suatu kebohongan. Tapi aku berharap jika _feeling_ ku kali ini tidaklah benar. Semoga saja Len benar-benar baik-baik saja.

* * *

Esok harinya, Saat matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit seseorang telah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kediamanku.

"Siapa yang berani bertamu sepagi ini" Kataku dengan keadaan yang masih berantakkan.

". . ."

"Len!"

"Ini…" Katanya sambil memberikan sesuatu padaku. "Aku melihat itu dan ingat padamu, jadi aku sengaja membelinya untukmu"

Aku pun terkejut saat membuka hadiah pemberian Len yang ternyata berisikan kotak musik berbentuk jeruk.

"Kau datang sepagi ini hanya untuk memberikan ini padaku?"

"Hm" Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku harus kembali. Sampai nan—ahh.." Len berjalan pergi.

"Sampai nanti" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan, Len tersenyum.

Karena sekarang waktunya liburan musim panas, akhirnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di kamarku yang sempit ini.

 _ **Tok…tok…tok**_ … Seseorang kembali bertamu. Dan saat aku membuka pintu…

"Aku datang lagi" Katanya. Aku pun tertawa.

"Kau boleh datang kapanpun" Balasku. "Ayo masuk"

Aku pun menghidangkan berbagai macam camilan yang biasa aku makan. Kemudian kami bermain video game, menonton film, dan membaca manga bersama. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika aku melakukannya seorang diri. Ternyata memang benar jika teman itu bisa jadi penawar sepi.

"Orang tuamu dimana?" Tanya Len.

"Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil" Jawabku.

"Maaf sudah bertanya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sekarang mereka pasti sudah bahagia" Kataku.

"Kenapa mereka meninggal?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Seseorang menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk mengambil nyawa orang tuaku" Jawabku. Len langsung terkejut.

"Kapan peristiwa itu terjadi?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur lima tahun"

Tiba-tiba Len mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi hal itu benar-benar membuatku merasa tenang.

Saat hari menjelang malam, Len pamit untuk pulang.

"Besok aku boleh datang lagi?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau" Aku tersenyum pada Len dan dia pun kembali mengusap kepalaku.

Esok harinya dia benar-benar kembali datang. Kami kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Besok aku tidak bisa datang untuk main bersamamu" Kata Len sambil memainkan hp nya.

" _Hee_? Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Saat kembali nanti aku akan bawakan hadiah lagi"

"Janji?" Aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku.

"Janji"

Dan Len benar-benar tidak datang hari ini. Aku jadi ada waktu untuk pergi belanja camilan.

* * *

Saat aku berjalan menuju mini market, secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang waktu itu.

"Kau Rin _-san_ iyakan?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

". . ." Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya dengan tangan memegang hp dan siap menelpon polisi.

"Kau ini siapanya Len?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku temannya!" Jawabku dengan tegas.

"Teman?" Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu kau ini siapanya Len?" Aku balik bertanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. "Hey! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Aku berteriak padanya tapi dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan terus berjalan pergi.

"Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, tetaplah berdiri disana dan jangan berjalan ke mini market!" Ucap laki-laki aneh itu.

"Apa maks—"

 _ **DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**_

Aku mendengar suara ledakkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Dan suara ledakkan itu berasal dari mini market. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah laki-laki aneh itu. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil memakai kacamata hitam.

" _Yosh! Shigoto shigoto…"_ Ucapnya. _**(Shigoto: Kerja)**_

"A-apa maksudnya ini semua…"

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lemas. Ledakkan itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu, dimana beberapa pembunuh bayaran datang ke rumah dan menghabisi kedua orang tuaku dan setelah itu mereka meledakkan rumahku. Tapi meskipun mereka melihatku, mereka tidak membunuhku dan justru membawaku keluar dari rumah sebelum mereka meledakkannya.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa bergerak**_ **…"**

" _ **Seseorang, tolong aku"**_

" _ **Len…"**_

"RINNY! HOY! RINNY!"

Seseorang berusaha menyadarkanku.

"Tenangkan dirimu…" Seseorang itu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut sampai akhirnya aku pun kembali ke kondisi awal.

"Len…" Panggilku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Len dengan sedikit panik. Aku hanya diam dan menatap Len. "Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Len lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kita pergi dari sini ya" Len menggendongku dan membawaku pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len.

"Hm..aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Jawabku. Len terlihat begitu khawatir dan aku pun mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan sedikit kekhawatirannya. "Untung saja ada laki-laki aneh yang memperingatkanku untuk tidak pergi ke mini market"

"Laki-laki aneh?"

"Iya, laki-laki yang waktu itu ada di tempat tinggalmu" Kataku. Len terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ner—" Len langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Len?" Panggilku. Tiba-tiba Len langsung memegang kedua pipiku.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Len.

"Dia sempat bertanya kalau aku ini siapanya kau. Lalu saat aku bertanya balik, dia hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku"

Raut wajah Len berubah menjadi campuran dari cemas, takut, gelisah, dan yang lainnya.

"Rinny" Panggil Len. "Kau mau kan melupakan semua kejadian hari ini?"

"Ngh? Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku katakan"

"Jangan membuatku…curiga" Kataku. "Apa kau terlibat dengan ledakkan tadi?" Tanyaku. Len tersenyum.

"Ledakkan itu tidak ada kaitannya denganku, tapi laki-laki itu…aku memang mengenalnya" Jawab Len. "Karena itu, sebisa mungkin jangan pernah bicara padanya lagi" Lanjut Len. Aku pun menurut pada perkataan Len.

Setelah itu Len mengantarku pulang.

"Oh iya!"

"Hm?"

"Ini buatmu" Len kembali memberikan hadiah padaku sesuai janjinya.

"Wahaaaa! Inikan boneka tuan jeruk edisi terbatas yang kemarin ada di tv!" Kataku. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Itu rahasia"

" _Arigato_ Len" Aku memeluk boneka itu sambil tersenyum pada Len. Ntah aku salah lihat atau bagaimana, tapi rasanya aku melihat wajah Len yang memerah.

" _A-ano_ …"

"Hm?"

"B-besok mau ke pantai tidak?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah.

"H-hm…" Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menunggumu di stasiun jam 8 ya"

"Iya"

Len pun melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan pergi.

 _ **Dhegh…dhegh…dhegh…**_

" _A-are?_ " Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

* * *

Tepat jam 8 pagi, aku melihat Len sudah ada di stasiun. Ntah kenapa aku jadi sedikit gugup ketika melihatnya.

" _O-ohayou_ " Sapaku.

" _Ohayou Rinny_ " Balasnya.

Saat di dalam kereta Len terus menggenggam tanganku. Katanya agar aku tidak hilang (_ _").

" _Umiiiiiiiii_ " Kataku saat melihat keluar jendela. _**(Umi = Laut)**_

"Rinny bisa berenang?" Tanya Len.

" _Dekinai_ " Jawabku dengan imut. _**(Dekinai = tidak bisa)**_

". . ." Len terdiam.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tenggelam aku tidak mau menolongmu" Ucapnya sambil meminum air mineral.

"Kenapa begitu?!"

"Karena kau gendut"

 _ **JLEB**_

"Humph!"

"Hahahaha kau marah?" Len menarik-narik pipiku.

"Humph!"

"Aku bohong. Aku pasti akan menolongmu seberat apapun dirimu"

"Humph!"

"Hahahahaha"

* * *

Sesampainya di pantai pun aku masih tidak bicara pada Len. Aku terus berjalan di depan Len.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Kataku. Len hanya tersenyum. "Sudah ku bilang ja—aaaaa"

"Dapat…" Kata Len yang menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh.

" _Humph!_ "

"Sudah ku tolong dan kau masih bersikap seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Len. Aku tidak menjawabnya. "Rinny…satu, dua, tiga!" Len menggendongku dan membawaku berlari.

"M-mau apa kaaaauuuu?!" Aku berteriak saat Len menggendongku seperti menggendong karung beras. "Leeeeeeen!"

"Hahaha panggil aku Len- _sama_ " Kata Len sambil terus berlari.

"Tidak maaauuuu!"

"Ohh jadi tidak mau menurut?" Len memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kau mau apa?!"

"Menjatuhkanmu disini" Jawab Len yang terus berjalan menuju ombak yang datang.

"J-jangaaaan" Aku merengek.

"Panggil aku Len _-sama"_

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Maafkan aku Len _-samaaaa_ "

Akhirnya Len pun kembali berjalan ke pinggir pantai. Dia terus tertawa sambil menggendongku. Padahal pengunjung yang lain sudah memperhatikan kami sejak tadi, tapi Len terlihat sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tulangku rasanya mau patah" Ucapnya sambil menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

 _ **Dugh…**_ Aku menonjok bahu kanan Len yang katanya mau patah itu. Lalu aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Ganti pakaian!" Jawabku yang masih kesal.

Selesai berganti pakaian aku kembali ke tempat Len dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Len sedang bicara dengan dua orang asing. Dan kelihatannya mereka sudah saling mengenal. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan mengusap kepala Len dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Len!" Aku menepuk pundaknya dan Len langsung terkejut. "Mereka siapa?" Tanyaku. Len hanya tersenyum. "Kenalanmu?"

"Mungkin…" Jawabnya.

Jawaban dan juga raut wajahnya membuat perasaanku tidak menentu. Len lagi-lagi terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh keningnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia malah meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Len?"

"Rinny.." Panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya…" Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang begitu menyedihkan.

"K-kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kalau Rinny pergi aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" Jawabnya.

"Hm…aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Kami pun terdiam satu sama lain. Kemudian Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau pakai pakaian seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Karena ini di pantai" Jawabku.

"Ganti.."

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang ganti!" Ucapnya.

"Tid—" Tiba-tiba Len memakaikan jaketnya padaku agar menutupi bagian tubuhku yang terbuka. "L-Len?"

Kemudian Len langsung menggendongku tapi kali ini tidak seperti tadi, kali ini rasanya lebih nyaman.

"Kau jangan pakai bikini begini"

"Ini kan pantai, banyak orang yang menggunakannya juga"

"Tapi kau jangan"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihatmu begini" Ucap Len dengan rona merah di pipinya.

 _ **Dhegh…dhegh…dhegh…**_

Akhirnya aku pun menurut dan mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos berwarna biru muda dan juga celana pendek.

"Begini lebih baik?" Tanyaku. Len mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

". . ." Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku yang tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau tidak berpegangan nanti kita terpisah" Jawabnya. Aku sempat terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menerima uluran tangannya. Kami pun berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya Len berhenti tiba-tiba. "Tunggu sebentar" Katanya sambil berlari.

"Ng?"

Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Pakai ini" Len memakaikan topi berwarna putih dengan motif jeruk.

" _Arigato_ " Kataku dengan malu-malu. "Len tidak pakai juga?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya. Aku pun hanya diam dan menutupi wajahku dengan topi pemberiannya.

Walaupun cuaca hari itu cukup panas tapi aku dan Len tetap menikmatinya. Kami bermain air sampai puas bahkan aku beberapa kali hampir terseret ombak, untung saja Len selalu siap untuk menolongku. Kemudian kami juga bermain voli pantai bersama pengunjung yang kekurangan pemain. Aku tidak menyangka jika Len sangat mahir dalam olah raga ini.

"Rinny mau es krim?" Tanya Len. Di cuaca sepanas itu mana mungkin aku menolaknya. Akhirnya Len pergi sendirian dan membiarkanku menunggu di bawah payung sambil memainkan hp. Kemudian beberapa kali aku mendengar suara telpon yang ternyata berasal dari tas Len. Aku tentu saja tidak berani untuk mengambil hp dari tasnya jadi aku biarkan saja dan akan ku beri tau saat dia sudah kembali dari penjual es krim.

"Maaf lama" Kata Len sambil memberikan es krim rasa vanilla padaku.

" _Arigato_! Oh iya tadi _handphone_ mu bunyi berkali-kali"

Len langsung mengambil hp yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Rinny aku ada urusan, aku tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm.." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana ya, kalau mau pergi kirim pesan padaku dulu meskipun hanya pergi ke toilet" Ucapnya sambil berlari pergi.

" _Haiiiii_ "

Aku pun menikmati manisnya es krim dan juga indahnya pantai sendirian. Aku harap Len tidak pergi jauh-jauh. Beberapa lama kemudian aku mulai bosan dan mengantuk karena tidak ada orang yang bisa aku ajak bicara jadi akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur sambil menunggu Len.

 _ **DUAARR! DUAARR!**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat mendengar suara ledakkan yang berasal dari kapal pesiar yang sedang berlayar di tengah laut. Aku bisa melihat jelas ledakannya dari tempatku beristirahat. Pengunjung yang lain kelihatan panik dan ketakutan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berlari meninggalkan pantai dan ada juga yang hanya diam dan menyaksikan ledakan itu.

 _ **DUAARR!**_

Kapal itu kembali meledak dan akhirnya terbakar.

" _Len, kau dimana?"_ Aku takut sekaligus khawatir karena Len sedang tidak ada disini. 20 menit kemudian Len kembali sambil berlari.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Iya, bagaimana denganmu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Sama denganmu. Ayo kita bersiap untuk pulang" Kata Len sambil mengambil tasnya.

Kami pun berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Len, kau berdarah?" Tanyaku yang melihat noda darah di bahu Len.

"Hahahaha mungkin itu efek tadi aku menggendongmu" Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

" _Humph!_ "

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pun berpamitan padanya dan naik ke tangga tapi tiba-tiba Len menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Len memintaku untuk menutup mata dan setelah itu aku merasakan ada sesuatu di leherku.

"Sudah ku duga cocok denganmu" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Len memakaikan kalung yang di buatnya dari cangkang kerang di pantai. Dia pergi lama mungkin karena sibuk mencari kerang yang bentuknya hati seperti ini dan sepertinya bahunya terluka karena terkena batu karang.

" _Ari…gatou…_ " Wajahku mulai memerah dan detak jantungku semakin tak menentu.

"R-Rinny…" Panggilnya dengan gugup.

"I-iya?" Aku ikut gugup.

" _A-ano_ …" Len mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. "A-aku boleh menciummu t-tidak?"

"E-EH?!"

"M-maksudku b-bukan di bibir t-tapi d-di pipi" Len menatapku dengan serius dan wajahnya sudah cukup merah.

"Ng-ngh…" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Len menyentuh bahuku dengan satu tangannya dan kemudian wajah kami saling berdekatan.

 _ **Cup..**_ Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipi kiriku. Aku sudah tidak tau lagi wajahku sudah semerah apa sekarang!  
Setelah itu Len menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Rinny cantik" Ucapnya. Sontak saja itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata! Selain itu! Dia dekat sekali! Kemudian Len mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Sampai nanti" Len berjalan pergi dan aku masih terdiam di tempat. Aku menyentuh pipi kiriku dan kemudian aku merasa jika dadaku terasa aneh.

Ketika aku menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarku, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pria berkacamata sedang bersandar tepat di samping pintu kamarku.

" _A-ano_ …" Aku bingung. Pria berkacamata itu pun langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya karena sudah berdiam di depan kediaman anda" Ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Ng…" Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Langsung saja"

"Eh?"

"Ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda, mohon jangan berlaku terlalu baik pada Len"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya ingin peringatkan nona untuk tidak berlaku baik pada Len, mohon jaga jarak anda dengannya. Ini semua demi kebaikan nona dan juga Len" Ucapnya sambil membenarkan sarung tangannya.

"Aku tida menge—"

"Saya permisi" Lanjutnya yang memotong ucapanku sambil berjalan pergi.

Lagi-lagi aku di pertemukan dengan orang aneh dan kali ini dia terang-terangan memintaku untuk menjauhi Len. Sebenarnya Len itu siapa? Kenapa orang itu berkata jika semua itu demi kebaikanku dan juga Len? Yah akan aku tanyakan padanya nanti.

Selesai makan dan mandi aku segera berguling-guling di kasur sambil mengirim pesan pada Len.

"Tadi ada pria aneh di depan kamarku"

" _Pria aneh? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"_

"Tidak, hanya saja dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh"

" _Dia bilang apa?"_

"Dia bilang padaku untuk menjauhimu, katanya itu demi kebaikan kita berdua"

Len baru membalas pesanku 45 menit kemudian.

" _Jangan dengarkan dia"_

"Len mengenal orang aneh itu?"

" _Mungkin hahaha"_

"Humph! =3="

" _Rinny jangan pergi ya!"_

"Iyaaaaaaaaa"

" _Terimakasih (^3(^w^)"_

Setelah itu aku pun tertidur karena lelah seharian ini bermain dengan Len.

Pagi harinya saat aku mau membeli susu, aku menemukan seikat bunga mawar oranye di depan pintu kamar. Disana terdapat selembar kertas bertuliskan huruf L yang mungkin berarti Len. Aku pun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Terimakasih bunganya"

Aku mengirim pesan pada Len dan baru di balas 2 jam kemudian.

" _Semoga kau menyukainya"_

Aku pun menaruh bunga-bunga itu di dalam vas berisikan air dingin. Jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang memberikan bunga padaku. Dan Len adalah laki-laki pertama yang melakukannya, selain itu dia juga lah laki-laki pertama yang memberiku hadiah dan juga yang pertama mencium…pipiku. Awalnya aku kira Len adalah orang yang menyebalkan tapi ternyata dia cukup menyenangkan walaupun memang terkadang menyebalkan tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan sikapnya itu.

Kalau tidak ada Len mungkin liburan musim panasku akan membosankan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Gumi pasti sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Makanya aku sangat bersyukur saat Len datang untuk bermain dan juga mengajakku ke pantai karena sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengajakku untuk pergi kesana. Meskipun banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentangnya, tapi aku yakin kalau dia adalah orang yang baik.

Saat aku sedang tertidur lelap, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan cukup kencang. Aku yang masih setengah sadar itu pun langsung bergegas membuka pintu tapi tak ada siapapun disana yang aku temukan hanyalah sebuah kantong keresek berisikan boneka beruang yang sedang memeluk jeruk dan juga sebuah ucapan selamat malam. Tanpa harus berpikir lama aku sudah tau siapa yang mengirimnya. Aku kembali naik ke kasur dan tidur sambil memeluk boneka itu. Dan saat aku peluk aku baru menyadari jika bau boneka itu sama dengan Len.

"Len…"

Pagi harinya aku kembali menemukan kejutan dari orang yang sama, kali ini dia menempelkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah dan juga selembar surat di pintu kamarku.

" _ **Ohayou Rinny, semoga harimu menyenangkan. -L-"**_

Aku pun mengambil bunga mawar merah itu dan menggabungkannya dengan bunga yang kemarin. Seharian kemarin aku tidak bertemu dengan Len, apa hari ini juga akan seperti kemarin ya…

"Len…aku merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Ucap seseorang di pintu.

"L-Len!" Aku terkejut dan langsung menutup wajah karena malu.

"Heee? Kenapa kau menutup wajah?" Tanya Len sambil menarik-narik tanganku. "Hahahaha…Rinny" Len memelukku dari belakang. "Aku lelah…"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku. Len hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" Jawabnya dan aku sendiri pun bisa melihat dari kantung matanya. Kemudian aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur tapi katanya dia mau tidur asalkan di pangkuanku. "Hari-hariku jadi menyenangkan sejak bertemu Rinny" Ucapnya yang kemudian tertidur. Aku tidak bisa pergi karena sekarang Len menjadikan pangkuanku sebagai bantalnya. Len terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ntah kenapa saat dia tertidur wajahnya terlihat begitu imut, berbeda sekali saat dia bangun.

30 menit kemudian Len pun terbangun.

"RINNY!"

Dia memanggil namaku dan itu berhasil mengejutkanku.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Len langsung bangun dan memelukku.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi" Katanya.

"Kau mimpi apa?"

"Aku mimpi Rinny pergi hehehe. Tapi syukurlah itu hanya mimpi" Len mencubit hidungku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Rinny, apapun yang terjadi tolong jangan benci aku" Len membelai pipiku.

"Hm…" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Janji?" Len mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Jari kami pun saling berkaitan. Kemudian kami saling menatap dan perlahan wajah kami semakin dekat dan—

 _ **Drrrtttt…Drrrrtttt…**_ _Handphone_ Len berbunyi.

" _Cih_ …" Len langsung berdiri dan mengangkat telponnya. "Ada apa? Tunggu sebentar" Len mengecek _handphone_ nya. "Aku sudah terima. Baik. Aku akan tiba 20 menit dari sekarang. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

". . ." Aku terdiam karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus pergi" Kata Len. "Tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

"Iya, tapi kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang. Maaf ya" Len mengelus kepalaku. Aku pun mengantarnya sampai tangga. Dan saat dia hendak pergi…"Ada yang ketinggalan" Katanya.

"Apa itu?" Kemudian Len melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Yuuta dan Rikka dalam anime _Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai_! Hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan setelah itu Len pergi. Aku pun tersenyum senang dan kembali berjalan ke kamar.

"Sepertinya anda masih belum mengerti ya nona?" Tanya seorang pria yang rasanya pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Aku pun membalikkan badan dan benar saja disana ada pria berkacamata yang waktu itu. "Waktu itu saya sudah peringa—"

" _Humph!"_ Aku berjalan dan menghiraukannya.

"Nona biar aku ing—"

"Coba berikan tiga alasan kenapa aku harus menjauhi Len?!" Tanyaku sambil menunjuknya.

"Baiklah. Pertama, tempat hidup kalian berbeda. Kedua, anda dan Len dibesarkan dengan cara yang berbeda. Ketiga, Len tidak butuh seorang teman" Jawabnya.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal" Ucapku. "Baiklah selamat tinggal paman" Aku melambaikan tangan dan masuk kedalam kamar. Lalu aku kembali membuka pintu dan melihat keluar, pria itu sudah pergi.

Esok harinya aku kembali mendapat hadiah di balik pintu. Kali ini Len memberiku permen berbentuk jeruk. Dia benar-benar mengetahui hal-hal yang aku sukai. Dan tidak lupa juga dia menyelipkan selembar surat yang di tempelkan pada tutup toples permen itu.

" _ **Semoga harimu lebih manis dari permen ini -L-"**_

Lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari. Karena cuacanya sedang panas maka aku menaruh permen itu di dalam kulkas.

"Ahh...susu, telur, es krim, dan yang lainnya sudah mulai habis. Yosh! Ini waktunya belanja"

Aku pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke mini market.

* * *

Kali ini aku harus menempuh perjalanan yang lebih jauh dikarenakan mini market tempat biasa aku belanja terbakar beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kalian tau siapa yang aku temukan saat di perjalanan? Yup! Aku melihat Len sedang diam sambil melihat hp-nya. Aku tadinya mau menyapa sambil berteriak tapi Len terlanjur pergi. Jiwa isengku tiba-tiba muncul dan akhirnya aku pun mengikuti Len dengan tetap menjaga jarak.

" _Belanja bisa nanti. Yang penting sekarang bisa mengejutkannya hihi_ "

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Len dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Len masuk ke sebuah gedung tua dan aku tetap mengikutinya. Disana tadinya aku mau mengejutkan Len tapi sepertinya aku harus menunda hal itu saat melihat Len sedang berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal. Hanya saja disana aku melihat laki-laki aneh yang berambut pirang waktu itu dan juga pria berkacamata aneh waktu itu.

" _Jadi mereka berteman ya?_ " Pikirku.

Kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang melemparkan _handphone_ nya pada Len.

" _Len_ " Panggil seseorang di telpon.

"Iya… _Onee-sama_ "

" _Kau berteman dengan seseorang?"_

". . ." Len tidak menjawab.

" _Len?"_

Len tetap tidak menjawab dan mematikan telponnya lalu melemparkannya kembali ke laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya.

 _ **Krek**_ … Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong.

"!" Mereka semua yang ada disana langsung terkejut dan akhirnya…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini nona berpita?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku ntah sejak kapan. Aku yang terkejut pun hanya diam dan kemudian seseorang berjubah itu pun menarik tanganku dan melemparku sampai terjatuh.

" _Itai_ …" Aku menahan sakit.

"R-Rinny?!" Len terkejut.

"Jadi anak ini yang sudah mengganggu konsentrasimu?" Tanya orang berjubah itu. Len langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Len lagi dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Kebetulan sekali" Pria berjubah itu membuka penutup kepalanya. "Lenka sebentar lagi sampai" Ucapnya. Len langsung terkejut. Dia membantuku berdiri dan juga berjalan. "Tetap di tempatmu" Laki-laki berjubah itu mengarahkan pistol pada Len dan itu benar-benar membuatku takut.

" _Gomen_ Rinny" Ucap Len dengan lirih.

"Len…"

". . ." Len langsung memelukku dengan erat. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku mohon jangan benci aku…" Ucapnya lagi.

 _ **Tap…tap…tap…**_ suara langkah seseorang yang kian mendekat.

"Ah..selamat datang, Lenka" Ucap si laki-laki berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah. Dia memiliki warna mata yang sama persis sepeti Len. Aku yang masih dalam pelukan Len merasakan betul tubuh Len yang gemetaran. Len seperti ketakutan. Wanita cantik bernama Lenka itu pun menatap kami berdua dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

"Inikah perempuan yang kau panggil teman?" Tanyanya pada Len.

". . ." Len hanya diam dan tidak berani menatap Lenka.

"Len, kemarilah" Ucap Lenka. Len melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mendekati Lenka.

 _ **PLAK**_ … Lenka menampar Len dengan cukup keras. Aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun hanya bisa diam dan melihat.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang selalu aku katakan?" Tanya Lenka. Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang selalu aku katakan padamu?"

"Aku…tidak butuh…teman" Jawab Len.

" _E-eh…_ " Aku terkejut.

" _ **Ketiga, Len tidak butuh seorang teman"**_

Aku langsung menatap si pria berkacamata dan teringat dengan perkataannya. Ternyata apa yang dia katakan saat itu benar.

"Lalu kenapa kau melanggar perintahku?" Tanya Lenka lagi. Len lagi-lagi terdiam. "Seorang pemb—"

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Len. "Jangan katakan di depan Rin…aku mohon…"

"Ada apa Len? Kau takut dia tau semua yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya si pria berkacamata.

"Len _-kun_ sebelum kau memutuskan untuk berteman kau seharusnya tau kalau kau tidak boleh membohongi temanmu" Ucap pria berambut ungu dengan _katana_ di tangan kirinya. Kemudian Len menatapku dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

" _Gomen_.." Ucap Len. Aku hanya diam dan tidak berkata apapun.

"Selama ini kau sudah di jadikan alat pengusir kesepian Len" Sahut seorang anak perempuan dengan dress berwarna ungu.

"Aku tidak menjadikannya begitu!" Balas Len.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak jujur?" Tanya anak perempuan itu. Mereka terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti dan itu membuatku cukup kesal dan bingung.

"CUKUP!" Kataku, semuanya langsung menatap ke arahku.

"Rinny…"

"Len…sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanyaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Perempuan yang kau panggil teman itu bertanya. Jawablah sesuai kenyataan" Ucap Lenka.

"A-aku…"

"Ng?"

"A-aku…aku tidak bisa bilang!"

". . ." Lenka menatap Len dengan sinis.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku bisa di benci lalu di tinggalkan…" Air mata Len mulai membasahi pipinya. "Kalau Rinny tau Rinny pasti takut.."

Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut pirang berjalan mendekatiku dan menempelkan pistol pada kepalaku.

"Boom!" Ucap laki-laki itu. Len terkejut.

"Aku…" Len terlihat ketakutan.

"… **Aku pembunuh…"**

Kata-kata Len membuatku membisu. Aku terkejut tapi aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Len terus meminta maaf tapi aku tidak tau harus berkata apa padanya. Orang yang selama ini begitu baik padaku ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh. Orang yang selama ini membuatku berdebar-debar ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Akan berbahaya kalau kau berhubungan dengan kelompok pembunuh bayaran seperti kami" Sahut pria berkacamata.

"Len…" Panggil Lenka.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Len mengarahkan belati ke leher Lenka.

". . ." Lenka tidak memberikan perlawanan. "Kalau kau membunuhku kau akan bebas" Ucap Lenka.

". . ."

"Hanya karena seorang wanita kau berani melakukan ini padaku?" Lenka menatap Len. "Yang namanya teman itu tidak ada artinya"

"ADA!" Bentak Len.

"Jelaskan" Pinta Lenka dengan tenang.

". . ." Len terdiam.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau tak punya alasan untuk menjelaskannya padaku" Lenka merebut belati yang di pegang Len. "Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti ada orang yang menyewa jasamu untuk membunuh seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang kau sebut teman itu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Balas Len.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mendapat permintaan itu?"

"E-eh…"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Melindunginya? Membunuhku saja kau tidak mampu" Lenka melempar belati itu pada pria berambut ungu dan dia berhasil menangkapnya. Kemudian Lenka membisikkan sesuatu pada Len dan itu membuat Len terlihat sangat terkejut dan ketakutan.

". . ." Len menarik tanganku dan berjalan keluar.

"Len…" Panggilku.

". . ." Len menatapku dengan tatapan kesedihannya. Lalu dia memelukku dan setelah itu aku tidak tau apalagi yang tejadi. Sepertinya Len sengaja membuatku pingsan.

* * *

Saat terbangun ternyata aku sudah berada di dalam kamar. Aku pikir semua yang aku lalui tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi, tapi semua itu berubah saat aku menemukan selembar surat di atas meja belajar dan sepertinya Len lah yang menulisnya.

" _ **Aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak jujur padamu. Aku tidak bilang karena tidak mau di benci olehmu. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu ketakutan. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terlibat lebih dalam dengan masalahku. Jadi jaga kesehatanmu selalu ya."**_

"Len…" Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir saat membaca suratnya.

" _ **Bekal makan siangmu yang waktu itu enak. Takoyaki yang di jual di pinggir jalan juga enak."**_

". . ."

" _ **Bermain bersama di tempatmu sangat menyenangkan, bermain di taman hiburan juga menyenangkan, saat di pantai juga menyenangkan. Semua yang aku lalui bersamamu terasa begitu menyenangkan."**_

" _Hiks_ …"

" _ **Aku menyesal karena terlahir dari keluarga pembunuh. Andaikan aku terlahir dari keluarga yang normal mungkin kita masih bisa bermain bersama."**_

". . ." Aku mengusap kedua mataku.

" _ **Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur…"**_

". . ." Aku membalikkan kertas tersebut untuk membaca kelanjutan suratnya.

" _ **Karena bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta padamu"**_

 _ **Dhegh…**_ Air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku pun langsung mengambil _handphone_ dan anehnya kontak Len sudah tidak ada, pesan-pesan darinya pun sudah tidak ada. Akhirnya aku pun kebingungan.

" _Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan cara yang seperti ini"_

Aku pun langsung berlari keluar menuju kediaman Len tapi sesampainya disana aku tak menemukan siapapun. Rumah itu sudah kelihatan kosong. Aku berkali-kali membunyikan bel tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar.

"Len dan Nero sudah tidak tinggal disana" Sahut seorang anak perempuan yang menggunakan dress berwarna ungu.

"Kau perempuan yang waktu itu kan?" Tanyaku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dimana aku bisa berteemu dengan Len?"

"Kau sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya" Jawabnya. "Len sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar"

"Maksudmu dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya?"

"Tidak. Dia kembali seperti dulu. Membunuh dan menikmati setiap jeritan dari korbannya" Jawabnya lagi. Aku pun terdiam. "Kau mungkin bisa bertemu Lenka- _nee_ di gedung ini" Anak perempuan itu memberikan selembar foto padaku.

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak butuh"

Anak perempuan ini terlihat seumuran denganku hanya saja gaya bicaranya terkesan seperti sebuah robot yang di kendalikan. Dia bicara tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?" Tanyaku. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"4 hari lagi kau baru bisa menemuinya disana. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja" Jawabnya sambil berjalan lurus melewatiku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu empat hari lagi agar dapat bertemu dan bicara pada kakak perempuan Len, Lenka. Dan selama menunggu, aku terus menerus menyaksikan berita dan berharap semoga bisa menemukan informasi tentang keberadaan Len. Meskipun sudah mengetahui kebenaran akan dirinya aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Meskipun belum lama mengenalnya tapi aku merasa ada hal yang berbeda saat bersamanya. Dia memintaku untuk tidak membencinya dan tanpa dia minta pun aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Kedua orang tuaku dibunuh oleh kelompok pembunuh bayaran, dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi aku yakin jika Len melakukan hal itu karena terpaksa. Yang dia lakukan itu bukanlah keinginannya. Aku yakin itu.

Saat aku membersihkan kamar, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan selembar kertas yang sebagiannya telah robek.

"Ini kan berita yang ada di madding sekolah" Aku membuka kertas yang terlipat itu dan aku pun melihat sesosok pria dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan aku teringat sehari sebelum pergi ke taman hiburan Len datang ke sekolah dan merobek salah satu berita yang ada disana dan kertas yang aku pegang saat ini adalah berita yang waktu itu dia robek.

Aku pun membaca berita yang sudah tidak utuh itu dan melihat foto pria bertopeng itu dengan teliti. Setelah itu aku pun yakin jika pria itu adalah Len. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot matanya. Untuk lebih meyakinkan, aku pun mencari infomasi mengenai pembunuh bayaran di internet. Aku yang tidak mengetahui nama kelompok Len pun hanya bisa bersabar sambil terus mencarinya.

4 Jam mencari akhirnya aku menemukan titik terang. Aku melihat deretan 10 kelompok pembunuh bayaran kelas professional. Dan di dereta pertama terdapat kelompok yang semua anggotanya menggunakan jubah putih dan juga topeng. Kelompok mereka tidak di ketahui namanya. Disana di sebutkan bahwa mereka terdiri dari satu ketua, tiga wakil, dan puluhan anggota. Terkadang mereka bergerak sendiri atau berkelompok, tergantung permintaan dari penyewa jasanya. Privasi penyewa 100% akan terjaga kerahasiaannya itu karena privasi dari kelompok ini pun sangat terjaga bahkan polisi tidak dapat melacak keberadaan mereka. Sekalipun mereka berhasil menangkapnya, mereka akan mudah untuk melepaskan diri.

". . ." Aku menyadari bahwa setiap orang yang ada di foto ini mengenakan topeng yang berbeda.

Kemudian aku juga membaca kasus apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan. Diantaranya adalah pembunuhan hakim agung, peledakan mini market.

" _Peledakkan minimarket?"_ Aku langsung teringat dengan wajah Nero, laki-laki berambut pirang yang saat itu memang berada di lokasi kejadian.

Lalu pembunuhan pemilik perusahaan terkemuka, penculikan serta pembunuhan seorang artis papan atas, peledakkan kapal pesiar.

"K-kapal pesiar"

Mungkinkah salah satu orang yang berperan dalam peledakkan kapal itu adalah Len? Aku pun terus membacanya hingga akhir dan menemukan cara untuk menyewa jasa mereka. Aku mencoba mengikuti langkah-langkahnya dan ternyata aku harus mengirimkan foto dan identitas lengkapku dulu dan rasanya itu cukup beresiko mengingat beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah mengetahuiku, terutama kakak perempuan Len yang kelihatannya memiliki jabatan yang tinggi di kelompok itu.

Hari demi hari aku terus menunggu hari dimana dapat bertemu dengan Lenka. Saat pertama kali bertemu jujur saja aku ketakutan karena tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin serta aura yang keluar darinya terasa tidak menyenangkan. Dan satu hari sebelum bertemu dengannya…

 _ **Tok..tok..tok**_

Seseorang datang ke tempat tinggalku. Sejujurnya aku berharap saat membuka pintu akan ada Len disana. Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya laki-laki berambut _tosca_ itu. Aku pun terdiam saat dia berdiri sambil memegang jubah berwarna putih dan juga topeng. "A-ah maaf" Katanya sambil menyembunyikan kedua barang itu ke belakang badannya.

"Kau temannya Len?" Tanyaku. Dia tersenyum ramah.

" _Kazoku_ " Jawabnya. _**(Kazoku : Keluarga)**_

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui darimu. Bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Akhirnya aku pun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Aku sudah mendengar sedikit tentangmu dari Ted" Ucapnya.

"Ted?"

"Iya. Orang yang berpakaian seperti _butler_ dan memakai kacamata"

" _Ohh jadi si kacamata itu namanya Ted"_ Batinku.

"Yukari juga bilang padaku kalau kau akan menemui Lenka besok, benar?" Tanyanya lagi. "Ah maaf karena sudah tidak sopan. Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Mikuo salah satu anggota dari yaa kau pasti tau kan" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika orang yang terlihat baik hati dan juga ramah seperti dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Kalau kau takut untuk menemuinya, aku bersedia untuk menemanimu" Lanjut Mikuo.

"Apa kau sengaja datang untuk itu?"

"Iya, tapi untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan yang lainnya kita akan membuat sebuah kontrak perjanjian. Ini seperti pembelian jasa" Jelasnya.

"Jadi aku harus membayarmu?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap pekerjaan selalu ada imbalannya" Miku lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aku langsung melihat isi dompet yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Tapi kau sendiri bisa lihat kan kalau aku tidak punya uang" Kataku.

"Umm…kalau begitu beri aku makan hari ini dan juga besok saja" Balasnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya…"

Dan akhirnya aku membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan Mikuo yang sepertinya bisa aku percaya.

"Mau mendengar suara Len?" Tanyanya. Aku yang sedang memasak untuknya pun langsung duduk di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? hahaha"

" _U-urusai!_ "

Kemudian Mikuo pun menelpon Len. Empat belas kali di telpon dan Len tetap tidak menjawabnya dan ketika aku sudah putus harapan dan berdiri untuk lanjut memasak…

" _Ada apa Mikuo?"_

 _ **Dhegh…**_ seketika air mataku rasanya mau jatuh tapi tetap aku tahan. Mikuo pun hanya diam dan memperhatikanku.

" _Mikuo?"_

"Ahh ya…apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan"_

"Kali ini siapa targetmu?"

" _Seorang pengusaha muda. Aku hampir sampai jadi sampai nanti"_

Len menutup telponnya. Mikuo masih menatapku.

"Kau suka sekali pada Len ya?" Tanya Mikuo. Aku pun mengaku dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian Mikuo berdiri dan mengelus kepalaku. "Aku tidak bisa janji kalau besok kau akan bertemu dengan Len juga atau tidak"

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

"Kenapa ya.." Mikuo mengaruk-garuk pipinya. "Mungkin karena aku tau kalau Len sebenarnya tidak mau membunuh orang, hanya saja keadaan lah yang memaksanya melakukan itu. Orang tua Len di bunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran juga dan yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran itu adalah temannya Lenka. Sejak saat itu Lenka kehilangan kepercayaan kepada seorang teman dan akhirnya dia mendidik Len dan selalu mengatakan jika Len tidak memerlukan seorang teman"

"Sejak kapan Len menjadi pembunuh seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil lanjut memasak.

"Yang jelas sejak umurnya 8 tahun dan Lenka 12 tahun, sekarang Lenka berumur 22 tahun. Sebenarnya kami bukan keluarga kandung hanya saja siapapun yang tergabung dalam organisasi gelap ini adalah keluarga dan tidak ada kata teman mau _partner_ diantara kami" Jawab Mikuo dengan jelas. Karena banyak yang ingin aku ketahui jadinya aku banyak bertanya pada Mikuo.

"Lenka bergabung dengan organisasi ini karena ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Dan sekarang jabatan Lenka adalah wakil ketua 1"

" _Sudah ku duga dia mempunyai jabatan yang penting"_

"Dulu Len dan Lenka selalu bergerak bersama, namun ketika Len menginjak umur 13 tahun akhirnya dia bergerak sendiri, begitu juga dengan Lenka. Lenka akan marah besar jika mengetahui Len menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan seseorang. Mungkin bagi Lenka teman hanyalah sampah. Dan aku berani bertaruh jika kau pasti ketakutan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya" Mikuo sedikit tertawa.

"T-tentu saja. Tatapannya yang dingin membuat siapapun takut" Kataku.

"Kau mau mencoba menyewa jasa Lenka?"

"E-eh?"

"Atau mencoba menyewa jasa Len?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Aku sedikit bingung sekaligus takut. Tiba-tiba Mikuo memperlihatkan tariff-tarif jasa organisasinya yang tercantum di situs resmi organisasinya.

"Demi menjaga privasi kami menggunakan inisial. L = Len, LK = Lenka, M = Mikuo, Y = Yukari, TD = Ted, NR = Nero, GP = Gakupo, dan masih banyak lagi" Jelas Mikuo. "Dan ini tarifnya. Untuk pengawalan saja, L = 80jt, LK = 120 jt. Lalu untuk pembunuhan sederhana, L = 200jt, LK = 470jt. Dan untuk pembunuhan menengah seperti mutilasi atau peledakkan kapal waktu itu, L = 520jt, LK = 800jt. Lalu untuk pembunuhan luar biasa seperti menghilangkan nyawa dan juga menghilangkan jejaknya atau menghilangkan mayatnya, L = 830jt, LK = 1,4M. Semakin hebat kemampuanmu semakin besar pula tarif yang kau miliki" Jelas Mikuo lagi. "Jadi jangan kaget kalau Len punya uang banyak hahaha"

Aku pun terdiam dan tidak menyangka jika bayaran untuk membunuh orang saja bisa sampai setinggi itu. Mikuo juga bilang kalau yang di bunuh itu biasanya bukan orang biasa makanya biayanya pun mahal karena resiko yang cukup berbahaya. Mereka akan mulai melakukan tugasnya setelah menerima bayaran penuh.

Saat malam tiba, aku tidak bisa tertidur. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya aku katakana pada kakaknya Len itu. Lalu aku bangun dan melihat Mikuo yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk _katana_ nya. Kalau dia bertugas untuk menjagaku itu artinya dia harus siap untuk melawan kakaknya Len apabila sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Aku…jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Rin _-san_ bangun, sudah siang" Mikuo membangunkanku.

". . ." Aku bangun dan melihat jam. "S-sudah jam segini?!" Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu masak untuk sarapan. "Jam berapa Lenka- _san_ ada disana?" Tanyaku.

"Sekitar 3 jam lagi" Jawab Mikuo. Aku pun mempercepat gerakanku dan akhirnya jadilah makanan ala kadarnya. Dan setelah makan aku dan Mikuo segera bersiap untuk pergi.

Mikuo yang membawa mobil pun langsung menyuruhku masuk dan memintaku untuk terus berdo'a sepanjang perjalanan karena…kalian pasti tau.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan Mikuo terus memperhatikan sekitar. Sambil menyetir dia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu seperti pisau, pistol, dan beberapa cairan yang tidak aku ketahui. Dia juga langsung mengenakan jubah putih beserta topengnya ketika kami berdua hampir sampai.

"Kita sampai" Katanya yang kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar terlebih dahulu memastikan keadaan di luar dan ketika terlihat aman dia langsung bergegas membawaku keluar.

 _ **DORR! DORR! DORR!**_

Aku dan Mikuo mulai mendengar suara tembakkan dari dalam gedung.

"Itu pasti Lenka" Ucap Mikuo. Aku pun hanya diam dan berharap jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ketika sampai di dalam ternyata liftnya mati dan terpaksa kami harus menaiki tangga darurat. Yang lebih parahnya lagi aku dan Mikuo tidak mengetahui ada di lantai berapa Lenka _-san_ berada. Lalu Mikuo memeriksa _handphone_ nya dan lalu menggendongku sambil berlari.

"Pegangan" Kata Mikuo.

Ternyata gerakan seorang _assassin_ memang sangat cepat. Tidak lama kemudian aku dan Mikuo pun sampai di lantai 3. Kami berdua mulai mendengar suara jeritan dan beberapa kali suara tembakan.

"Disini…" Mikuo berdiri di depan pintu.

 _ **BRAAKKK**_ **…** Mikuo menendang pintu itu dengan keras dia pun langsung menurunkanku dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada orang yang berjubah sama di depannya. Aku pun hanya bersembunyi di belakang Mikuo. Tiba-tiba Mikuo menurunkan pistolnya.

". . . _uso_. . ." Ucap Mikuo yang terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada a—" Mikuo langsung menutup pandanganku.

"Kenapa kau…" Mikuo menghalangiku dengan jubahnya.

"Ti-ti-tidaaaaaaak!"

 _ **SRAAATTT**_ … Aku bisa melihat darah yang mengalir di lantai. Tubuhku mulai gemetar karena takut.

"M-Mikuo.." Panggilku.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan senang melihat ini" Ucap Mikuo. "Kau mau lihat?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ngh..hm" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian perlahan Mikuo berjalan ke belakangku dan menyingkirkan jubahnya dan ketika aku membuka mataku, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang sedang aku lihat saat ini.

"Le—"

"Hentikan! Len yang kau lihat saat ini bukan Len yang kau kenal!" Mikuo menahan tanganku.

 _ **Srrrkkk**_.. Len mencabut kepala korban dari tubuhnya dan itu membuatku semakin ketakutan. Inikah yang mereka lakukan saat bekerja? Aku benar-benar tidak mengira akan melihat suatu pembunuhan secara langsung. Mata Len terlihat begitu kosong. Bahkan saat Mikuo memanggilnya, dia terlihat tidak peduli. Ketika Len hendak menembak salah satu karyawan disana, aku segera berlari mendekatinya.

"H-HOY!" Mikuo kaget.

"HENTIKAN!" Kataku sambil memeluknya dari depan. "Sudah…hentikan"

". . ." Len terdiam.

"Len.." Panggilku. Pandangan Len tetap fokus kedepan. Dengan modal nekad akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan ke depan Len dan menempelkan pistolnya ke dadaku.

"R…Rin…ny"

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan ya?" Kataku sambil mengusap pipinya. Perlahan Len menurunkan pistolnya.

". . ." Len menjatuhkan pistolnya dan tangannya mulai gemetaran dan aku langsung memeluknya. Perlahan aku mulai merasakan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pipinya. "Kenapa…kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Len.

"Aku datang menjemputmu" Jawabku.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini…"

"Dan aku juga tidak mau melihatmu terus begini"

Mikuo pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

" **Aku pembunuh"**

"Iya. Aku tau"

" **Apa kau takut padaku?"**

"Iya. Aku takut"

" **Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi?"**

"Karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Orang ini.." Len menunjuk kepada korbannya yang tadi. "Adalah orang yang menyewa sekelompok pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kedua orang tuamu 13 tahun yang lalu"

"A-apa?!" Aku langsung melihat wajah pria itu.

"Begitu mengetahui jika target _Onee-sama_ adalah dia, aku langsung memohon untuk mengambil alih tugasnya"

"Darimana kau tau bahwa dia adalah orangnya?"

"Aku bertanya pada Dell dan dia mengetahui semuanya walaupun dia hanya mengawasi saat itu" Len kembali mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

" _Arigato…_ " Kataku sambil terus memeluknya. "Sudah cukup. Jangan lukai dia lagi"

Tiba-tiba aku dan Len merasakan suatu guncangan.

"LEN! CEPAT KELUAR! TEMPAT ITU AKAN MELEDAK!" Teriak Mikuo dari luar gedung. Len pun langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar" Len kembali masuk sebentar dan kembali tanpa jubah putihnya.

Kami terus berlari dan berlari karena beberapa bagian gedung sudah mulai roboh akibat ledakan.

 _ **Srrtt..**_

"Ahh! Kalungnya!" Kataku yang panik karena kalung pemberian Len terputus dan terjatuh.

"MIKUO!" Len langsung mendorongku dan kembali masuk kedalam.

 _ **DUAARRR…DUAARR…**_ Gedung itu pun meledak secara keseluruhan.

"LEEEEEN!" Aku berteriak histeris. Mikuo mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Aku melihat baik Mikuo maupun yang lainnya tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih mereka. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian begitu tenang disaat keluarga kalian… _hiks_ "

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menangisinya" Cetus Yukari dengan senyum _yandere_ nya.

Mereka yang sudah melepas topeng dan jubahnya pun tidak di curigai oleh polisi yang datang kesana. Mikuo terus mencoba menenangkanku dan tidak lama kemudian seseorang dengan jubah putih datang menghampiriku dan menghapus air mataku.

"LEN!"

"Lihat hihi aku mendapatkannya" Len menunjukkan kalung yang sempat terjatuh lagi. "Simpan ini, nanti aku perbaiki" Lanjutnya.

". . ." Aku langsung memeluk Len. Dan saat aku memeluknya, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Aku menyentuh kedua pundak Len, lalu menyentuh tangan kanannya tapi tidak dengan tangan kirinya. "T-tanganmu?"

"Tertinggal satu disana" Jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama setelah itu seseorang yang di nanti pun datang. " _Onee-sama_ …"

 _ **PLAK**_ … Lenka _-san_ menampar Len.

"Kembalilah saat kau ingin" Ucapnya sambil kembali pergi dan diikuti oleh yang anggota yang lainnya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Senang bisa bekerja denganmu" Kata Mikuo yang kemudian pergi mengikuti Lenka _-san_.

"Apa artinya kau bebas?" Tanyaku.

"Ntahlah…" Len menyentuh pipinya.

"LEN! DARAH! DARAH!" Kataku yang panik saat melihat bahu kirinya berdarah.

"A-aku harus apa?" Len bodoh malah bertanya.

Karena di kira korban akhirnya tim medis kepolisian membawa Len ke rumah sakit. Gakupo datang ke rumah sakit menggantikan Lenka _-san_ yang enggan bertemu dengan Len.

"Pada akhirnya kau berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh persis seperti kedua orang tuamu" Ucap Gakupo.

"Lalu mereka mendapatkan balasannya dengan menjadi korban dari pembunuh bayaran juga" Balas Len.

"Tapi Lenka tidak menerima semua itu. Terlebih lagi temannya sendiri yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran itu"

"Itu karena ayah dan ibu duluan yang menerima pekerjaan untuk membunuh orang tuanya. Bukankah itu impas?"

"Tetap saja Lenka tidak menerimanya hahaha"

"Itu karena dia egois" Cetus Len.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali. Nona, aku titipkan anak ini padamu. Kau boleh membunuhnya jika dia menyusahkanmu" Gakupo pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Len.

"H-Hoi!"

"Baik. Aku akan melakukannya"

"H-Hoi!"

Aku berjalan mendekati Len.

"Kau tersangka tapi dikira korban" Kataku sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tangan yang biasa aku gunakan untuk merenggut nyawa orang lain sekarang sudah tidak ada" Balas Len. "Aku tidak pernah menggunakan tangan kanan dalam membunuh seseorang"

"Karena tangan itu sudah tidak ada, maka kau tidak akan bisa membunuh lagi. Iya kan?"

"Hm…" Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian teman-teman sekelas kami pun datang untuk menjenguk Len. Aku sangat ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Len.

"Kagamine _-san_ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tanganmu katanya hilang ya?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Kagamine _-san_ lekas sembuh ya"

"Hm.. _arigato minna_ " Len tersenyum pada semuanya.

Saat malam hari, aku dan Len melihat situs resmi organisasi gelap yang pernah di anggotai Len. Dan disana sudah tidak ada inisial L, yang berarti Len tidak akan menerima pekerjaan kotor lagi.

"Lega nyaaaa" Ucap Len sambil menarik napas panjang. "Rinny…" Len berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Kami berdua pun berjalan ke balkon walaupun disana sedikit gelap. Lalu aku melihat sorot mata Len.

"Ternyata memang kau…"

"Hm?"

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku dari penjahat waktu itu ternyata memang kau" Kataku.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Len merangkulku.

"Saat itu aku mau berterimakasih, tapi kau buru-buru pergi. _Humph!_ "

"Kalau begitu berterimakasih lah sekarang hahaha"

"Tidak ma—"

 _ **Cup**_ … Len menciumku dengan tiba-tiba. Karena kaget aku langsung menjaga jarak dengan Len.

"Hahahaha wajahmu merah" Kata Len.

" _B-baka!_ "

"Hahahaha"

"Len ba—aaaaa"

 _ **Brukk**_..

"Bwahahahaha" Len menertawaiku yang jatuh karena terpeleset lantai yang licin.

* * *

Setelah Len sembuh, dia mulai tinggal di tempat yang sama denganku. Tepatnya di sebelah kamarku. Len beralih profesi dari pembunuh menjadi seorang pelukis, itu dia lakukan agar dapat uang untuk menyambung hidupnya. Sementara aku hanya membantunya karena setiap bulannya aku selalu mendapat uang saku dari tempat kerja orang tuaku. Karena kedua orang tuaku salah satu ilmuan yang berpengaruh disana, maka mereka memutuskan untuk membiayai hidupku hingga lulus kuliah nanti.

"Kau kan masih punya banyak uang, kenapa malah jadi pelukis?" Tanyaku yang berguling-guling di kasur Len.

"Uang itu akan terus aku tabung untuk….."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menikah denganmu" Ucap Len. Seketika itu membuat wajahku memerah. "Tapi tidak jadi ah"

"Ha? Kenapa?!"

"Aku akan menikahimu dengan uang hasil pekerjaan yang baik" Len mengelus kepalaku.

"Hm…" Aku pun tersenyum.

"Rinny terus bersamaku ya" Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan terus bersamamu" Balasku sambil balik mencubit pipinya.

Kalian tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kalian akan jatuh cinta. Kalau Tuhan bilang kau harus jatuh cinta padanya maka apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap mencintainya bagaimanapun keadaannya. Cinta yang sederhana itu bukan cinta yang rumit. Kalau cinta kalian rumit dan berbelit-belit maka dapat aku pastikan itu bukanlah cinta sederhana. Yang namanya cinta sederhana itu hanya ada dirimu, dirinya dan Tuhan tanpa adanya dia ataupun mereka.

Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya perjalanan cintaku dan juga Len akan terus berlanjut sampai Tuhan bilang kalau kami harus berpisah.

 **=END=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai akhir XD**

 **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya mungkin agak aneh, alurnya kecepetan, bahasanya acak-acakan, yah gitu lah namanya juga pemula X'D /plak**

 **Segitu aja deh(?)**

 **Salam penuh cinta,**

 **-Rii-**


End file.
